Keilani Palakiko
| alliances= | place= 10/16 | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 2 | days= 18 }} Hula '''is a contestant in Lego Survivor: Skye Islands. Despite being a noticeably strong competitor both physically and mentally, Hula's lack of social skills got her idoled out just before the merge. She is known for her countless efforts in removing Blondie, yet was unable to do so. Survivor Skye Islands Hula was placed on the tribe at first, and quickly had an issue with some of the members at her camp. Her first argument was with tribe mate Dad, as he made a sexist comment, infuriating her. She compared herself most as Voldemort, because she thinks they both have a similar playing style. Hula was not shocked to see that they won the first three immunity challenges. While she watched the rival tribe, , fall apart, she took advantage of the free time and began strategizing how she would make it to the merge easily. Hula then found herself in another problematic situation with Blondie, who was perceived by the whole tribe us unaware of her surroundings. Hula wanted her out very bad, and even decided to intentionally perform poor in challenges to increase their chances of defeat, however, it did not work. On day 12, a tribe swap occurred, and Hula drew an orange buff, keeping her on the Fireballs tribe. She soon found out, to her dislike, that the whole tribe consisted of females; Jacquelyn, Harley, Blondie, College Girl, and Zoey. Somewhat close ally, Blue Dress was exiled. After a pretty big lead, the Lightning tribe took home the win, sending the Fireballs tribe to their first tribal council. As Hula constantly pestered the tribe about removing Blondie, Zoey convinced the tribe to take out College Girl because of her poor performance in the challenge. Zoey's wish was granted, and College Girl was sent packing. The next day, Blue Dress joined the losing tribe, which was Fireballs. Hula greeted Blue Dress with somewhat a nice tone, but was angry that another weak link was added to the tribe. Another loss led to Blue Dress's elimination, leaving only five of the seven members left; Zoey, Harley, Jacquelyn, Blondie, and Hula herself. Hula began getting frustrated because of all of the losses, and knew that this was their chance to get rid of an original Lightning member. She noticed Harley and Jacquelyn were trying to escape the tribe swap, and did not like it one bit. Because Hula had the numbers, it was up to her who'd go home. She ultimately chose Jacquelyn because she did not trust her, leaving Harley as the only female Lightning member left. After a very close battle, the Fireballs tribe narrowly lost the immunity challenge, leading to more dysfunction than the Lightning tribe. Hula and Harley wanted to once and for all get rid of Blondie because she was dead weight, however, Zoey had different plans. Zoey used the hidden immunity idol she had found at the beginning of the game to cancel out both Harley and Hula's voted for Blondie, leaving two votes for Hula. This eliminated her from the game in a 2-0 vote. Hula was angry that Zoey, such a loyal companion, would betray her like that. Voting History Voting History '''Notes: Zoey played a hidden immunity idol on Blondie, negating Hula's vote against her. Trivia * Hula was the only contestant to compare them self to another * Hula fell victim to the first idol play ever. Had the idol not been played, a tie would have taken place, and possibly the first ever rock draw * Out of all three "H" names, Hula placed the lowest. The others were Harley and Helen, who were both voted out post-merge * Hula received votes on the first and last tribal council's she attended ** During both of them, she received votes from Blondie * She received votes from only women Category:Female Contestants Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Fireballs Contestants